


Heart to Heart

by steadfasteyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfasteyes/pseuds/steadfasteyes
Summary: Levi is unsure how to face Hange after their return from Shiganshina. A heart to heart moment between them.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Heart to Heart

“Levi?” Hange suddenly popped her head inside his room without even knocking the door.

It was past midnight and Levi was tidying up his desk after a long day of meetings.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” It wasn’t the first time she came to his room late; she would usually barge in for her never-ending ramblings before bedtime. But this time was different. Her face looked tired. She still had a smile, but a wistful one.

She just entered the room silently.

He could notice she had bathed. She was wearing a new set of pajamas and robe, and her untied hair looked clean and silky, which was sort of a relief to him.

He could only watch her, no words coming out of his mouth. He wasn’t really sure how to face her. They hadn’t talked about the incident heart to heart since the return from Shiganshina a couple of weeks ago. Days were too busy with important meetings and preparations. Hange has been rather distant and occupied with her tasks. All he could do was to assist her in silence. He was afraid it wouldn’t be the same as before anymore. She must be so disappointed and angry at him for what had happened. It was killing him inside.

“I just… there are so many thoughts in my mind” She started to talk putting a hand on her head. “Even though we finally have some days off to rest, I can’t stop worrying about everything, the survey corps, the kids… you!” She looked at him in the eyes. Taking steps ahead, she approached him. “Levi, are you okay? I didn’t even have time to ask and check on you. You’ve been way too quiet these days, I’m so worried about you, you know?”

He stared at her with wide eyes as she stopped rambling. Her hands were grabbing his arms softly and her uncovered bright brown eye was looking at him deeply.

She was… worried about him. A shaky sigh escaped his mouth as he lowered his face to hide tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey… Levi?” She was surprised at his sudden reaction. “Oh…” she said as she realized. Her strong arms encircled around his body as she pulled him into her.

“I thought you resented me” He confessed with a weak whisper.

“What? I don’t. You know I could never.” She cupped his face to make him look at her. “Please don’t blame yourself anymore.”

He nodded as Hange wiped a tear on his face with the sleeve of her robe. It wasn’t the first time he had cried in front of her, but he still felt slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, let’s have some tea.” She took his hand, leading him outside the room. He wondered how she was able to change the mood so easily. He could only squeeze her warm hand back to show how thankful he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this short new drabble! Just wanted to write about Levi and Hange worrying about each other and finally comforting one another. Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
